McMarried Snapshots
by vinh
Summary: Random fic snippets of Addison & Derek Shepherd. AdDek.
1. Chapter 1: Snapshots

**McMarried Snapshots**

_Summary: _Random fic snippets of Addison & Derek Shepherd. AdDek.

_Disclaimer:_ Not mine. Only this fic idea is mine.

_Author's note:_ Dedicated to the Team Insomniacs on TI. Live long & squee!

--

"What do you want me to say, Addison?" Derek said with an edge to his voice, as he paced back and forth in front of her.

"Is this punishment me for me telling that I stayed with Mark for a bit after you left?" Addison said stepping into his path. Derek just glared.

"Seriously, you spent the whole night ignoring me and talking to Meredith because I told you about that?" Addison glared back, "You don't get to be mad about that when you spent the whole time we were apart in Meredith's bed. I at least attempted to contact you after you left. You ignored all my calls, emails, and pages. I pretty much fell apart. Who do you think was there to help me pick up the pieces? You stopped being the victim when you did the same thing as me."

Before she could protest she was in his arms and his tongue was fighting its way past her lips and teeth. One hand was on the back of her neck threading through her hair and the other was on her lower back pressing her against him. She allowed herself to respond before remembering that she was mad at him.

Addison pushed on Derek's shoulders to end the kiss. She leaning her forehead against his to catch her breath.

"I just get so angry at the thought of you in someone else's arms, Addie" Derek whispered pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"You don't think I feel the same way?" Addison asked with tears threatening to slip from her eyes. Derek never could stand to see Addison cry, so started kissing away the tears that tumbled from Addison's eyes before making his way to her lips.

Instinctively, she put her arms around his neck and clung to him. Derek responded by gathering her even closer and lifted her off her feet. Addison could feel him walking with her and gasped when she felt the hood of a car underneath her with him standing in between her legs. He felt her tense and stepped away, looking down at her. "What?"

"Here? In front of Meredith's house? Seriously?"

Derek just kissed before urging her to lie back and sliding her to the edge of the hood.

He trailed his fingers up her thighs and ripped her panties off in one swift motion.

Afterwards Derek sagged against her weak kneed, just resting his head on her chest. Addison wrapped her arms around him and just hugged him for a few minutes.

Finally Derek stepped away to fix his clothing and watch with a small smile as Addison eased herself off the car and smoothed her skirt down. Addison could feel him looking at her as she refused to meet his eyes.

Derek stepped closer and tilted her chin so he could stare into her eyes. "When I think of growing old, it's always been you who I see at my side. Even when I was here and you were in New York. That hasn't changed since the day I met you."


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions

**McMarried Snapshots**

Chapter Two: Introductions

Summary: Random fic snippets of Addison & Derek Shepherd. AdDek.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Only this fic idea is mine.

Author's note: I'll try to make the next chapter longer.

* * *

"First day at a new school jitters are normal," A red haired woman said as she knelt down to give a red haired little girl a hug "Have a wonderful day, baby!" The woman waved to her as she was led away by a teacher.

"Good morning, Miss Frey. Class, you have a new classmate. Say hello," the teacher said as she entered a first grade classroom "This is Addison Forbes-Montgomery."

Addison just waved silently. Miss Frey turned to the girl and said "Why don't you tell us something about yourself?"

"I just moved here from England to live with my Aunt Blair," Addison replied with a shrug.

"Why don't you take a seat? I think there's an empty seat next to Derek." The teacher said pointing to a boy with messy dark hair. "Derek, raise you hand, please"

Addison nodded before finding her seat. Derek smiled at her and said "Hi."

Addison smiled back, "Hi."

They both turned their attention back towards the teacher.

Addison didn't notice the looks Derek kept shooting her way. Her red curls were so shiny and bouncy that he couldn't help talking to her but it was her personality and niceness that made Derek stand up for her during recess when some mean second graders picked on her because she talked funny. By the end of the day Derek knew he was going to marry her. By the end of the week Addison decided that she was going to marry him. When they found out that they lived just down the street from each other they became inseparable. It was quite common to see Derek around Addison's house especially around dinner. Derek's family treated Addison like the fifth Shepherd daughter especially when tragedy stuck Addison's family yet again.


	3. Chapter 3: Roses

_**McMarried Snapshots**_

Chapter Three: Roses

Summary: Random fic snippets of Addison & Derek Shepherd. AdDek.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Only this fic idea is mine.

Author's note: 'lo! I look forward to reading your reviews on this chapter.

* * *

The scent of roses makes Addison tear up. Even though it has almost been 22 years, the smell of roses can still make her cry at the drop of a hat.

The anniversary of one of the saddest days in Addison's life was tomorrow. Addison has been quiet and withdrawn all day. She barely said two words on the drive home, her sad eyes speaking volumes as they stared out the window. When they finally made it home, Derek watched as Addison just stood in the rain for a few moments before he grabbed her hand and tugged into their trailer. Addison silently struggled out of her coat as Derek grabbed a towel and started drying off her hair. She pressed a soft kiss to his lips before she went out to their covered porch to sit and just stare out into the rain. Derek grabbed a bottle of scotch and two glasses before he joined her outside to just be there as his wife relived her one of her saddest days.

The weekend had just begun, and the day had started off rainy and gloomy. The rain had continued long into the night. Addison had just turned fifteen three days before. They had a very small celebration with her aunt in the hospital. It had been a bittersweet gathering for everyone because they knew that Blair would not be around for Addison's sweet sixteen birthday party. A few hours after the party, Blair had slipped into a coma. It was as if through sheer force of will Blair held on so that she would be able to see her niece and nephew happy one last time. The smell of roses clung to the air as Addison sat next to her Aunt Blair in the hospital room, just holding her hand. Visiting hours had ended hours ago but the nurses didn't have the heart to tell them that, especially when the end was so near.

"Ethan," Addison cried out as her aunt's breathing became labored. Her older brother rushed out of the bathroom to take their aunt's other hand before pressing the nurse call button.

Blair had fought a long, hard battle against breast cancer. Three month earlier, she had gone to the doctor complaining of dizziness, nausea and vomiting. After many test they found that her cancer had metastasized to her brain. Further test revealed that it had also metastasized to her liver, lungs and bones. The doctor's outlook had not been very positive, so Blair had begun to get her affairs in order. She had started by calling Addison's older brother, Ethan Forbes Montgomery. Ethan was eleven years older than Addison, when their parents had died he had just started college. At sixteen, he had not been old enough to be named Addison's guardian, even though their parents had left both of them sizable trust funds. While finishing his education Ethan spend his vacations with Aunt Blair and Addison. After Ethan graduated, Addison often spent most of her vacations visiting him or with the Shepherds. Now nearly ten years later he was a professor at the University of Tokyo and when Blair passed on he would be the only family Addison would have left. As Blair got weaker and needed to be hospitalized, Ethan arranged to come and stay with Addison. They both needed the chance to say good bye, which they had been denied with their parents. They needed a chance to acknowledge the inevitable, make peace with it while they still prayed for a miracle.

Blair opened her eyes, and smiled serenely at her niece and nephew before taking on last shuddering breath. Ethan stared unseeing at the doctor who called the time of death as he gathered his sobbing little sister in his arms.

They had a small private funeral for Blair a few days later. The whole Shepherd family was in attendance because they were all the family Addison and Ethan had left. Addison was shrouded with pain and gut wrenching grief as Ethan and Derek guided her from the cemetery.

As the clock chimed midnight, twenty two years later a slightly less than sober Derek pulled a very drunk Addison on to his lap as tears ran down her face. He whispered words of comfort, to share in the grief of losing a second mother. It had been years since Derek had seen Addison so vulnerable and felt that Addison needed him this much.


End file.
